


Looking So Crazy in Love

by MerryLilHobbit



Category: Actor RPF, Alien Series, Alien: Covenant, Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: (for research), (or walter doesn't quite get it), Bathing/Washing, Begging, Body Worship, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub, F/F, F/M, First Time, Gentle Sex, It's mostly Newtina tbh, Jealousy, Kink Meme, Lesbians, Loud Sex, Multiple Orgasms, OT3, Office Sex, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Polyamory, Porn Watching, Pregnancy, Reunion Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Sex, Sex Fail, Shaving, Shower Sex, Spanking, Teasing, Threesome - F/M/M, Tumblr Prompt, almost getting caught
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-23
Updated: 2017-09-25
Packaged: 2018-12-19 04:55:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 27
Words: 12,656
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11890479
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MerryLilHobbit/pseuds/MerryLilHobbit
Summary: A collection of filled-requests on tumblr based on a kink-prompt post. Various pairings. Pairing and kink is posted in title of chapter.





	1. Newt/Tina + 50 (jealous)/71 (semi-public sex)/90 (spanking)

**Author's Note:**

> Anon asked: "Literally pick your favorites from the nsfw Drabble one and write newtina PLEASE". 
> 
> 50 - Jealous, 71 - (semi-)public sex and 90 - spanking

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Requested by anon.

Newt’s hand pushed her down on the desk as he fucked her, feeling the sheer material of her dress slip underneath the tip of his fingers and a low growl tearing from his throat.

“You’re _mine_ ,” He snarled, and he brought a hand down to slap one of her ass cheeks. “I’m the only one who gets to do this to you, Tina, do you understand? No one – and I mean _no one_ – else gets to see you like this.”

Tina moaned, digging her nails into the wood of the desk as she raised her ass in the air higher for him. “Yes, Newt, _yes!_ Only yours, only ever yours…I’m so close, Newt, so…”

He groaned, gripping onto her hips for better leverage, and started to pound into her harder. “That’s it, Tina,” He panted, beads of sweat running down his face. “I want you to cum for me – only me. Come on, Tina, _cum_.”

She was close to sobbing as she tumbled over the edge, her walls clenching and spasming around his cock as she came hard. “Oh fuck, _fuck_ , yes! Mercy Lewis, _yes, Newt!_ ”

Newt gritted his teeth together as he gave a few more thrusts, desperate for his own release. He came just seconds later, allowing her body to milk him; his orgasm came in hot bursting jets, spilling everything he had into her as he tried not to keen in pleasure.

“ _Merlin_ ,” He exhaled harshly, heart beating hard in his chest.

Tina whimpered beneath him, and he realized that her face was on the desk; they looked a mess, the two of them, an absolute mess. Her hair was frizzing now from the heat of the room, her dress pushed up to her waist, and bright red marks on her ass from where he had spanked her; he supposed he didn’t look much better, really.

“Are you alright?” He whispered, and his hands were gentle as they ran over her body. “Did I hurt you?”

She lifted her head and gave a small, shaky laugh. “No more than I wanted, Newt, dear. I’m fine.”

“It’s just…I saw you in that dress, and those men speaking to you…” He trailed off, still looking aghast. “I was too rough.”

“I liked it,” Tina insisted blissfully, reaching behind herself to take his hand. “Actually, I was wondering if maybe…in the future, we could do it again?”

Merlin, did he love this woman.


	2. Walter/Daniels + 66 (multiple orgasms)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Requested by Anon

Daniels was panting and shining with sweat as she bucked her hips up against Walter’s mouth, hands reaching to tug at his hair.

“Walter…yes, _fuck_!”

Keeping his eyes on her, the synthetic ran his tongue up her slit and to the small nub he had located on several previous occasions – her clit, his data informed him just as he sucked hard.

She came hard against his lips almost immediately, tossing her head back and crying out his name loudly; he continued to lap at her wet heat as she slowly came down, filing her response away for future reference. She looked enticing like this, he decided, bare and as close to perfection as it was possible for a human to be.

As her breathing started to slow, he carefully moved away from her heat to hover over her; he could feel her smile against his cheek as he pressed small kisses to her neck, her hands coming to rest on his back.

“Danny…”

“C’mon,” Daniels urged eagerly, and he realized that she was still wet. “Now, I’m ready now.”

Walter gave a nod, reaching one hand down to grip his own genitalia; even with her bucking against him and begging, he was slow and precise as he sank into her – he didn’t want to hurt her, even if they had done this many times before.

Immediately she groaned, her nails digging into synthetic skin as her hips bucked. “ _Fuck_ , I’m not gonna last.”

He tilted his head, only somewhat surprised, and started to move over her; the sensors on his body could detect that she was tight and wet, a perfect heat for him, and it made his own groin tighten in anticipation.

It didn’t take long for her to finish at all once he picked up the pace, and she whimpered as her orgasm came over her quite suddenly; she called his name as she arched into him, her entire body tightening and spasming beneath him. He was sure to continue kissing her throughout it, whispering words of adoration for her to help and settle her.

It was only when Daniels looked up at him, biting her lip, that he realized what else she wanted.

“Come on, Walter,” She sighed blissfully, dragging her nails over his back. “You need to finish too.”

“I don’t need-”

“I want you to,” She requested firmly, reaching up to cup his face. “Please?”

Walter was never one to deny her anything; he started to thrust again, this time a little harder, as his hands tightened on the sheets of the bed. It was with a low moan of satisfaction that he came, releasing fluid into her to make the experience seem more genuine before lowering himself over her.

“Three orgasms isn’t bad,” Daniels reflected, quite satisfied.

He hummed in thought. “We’ve achieved more beforehand – however, I think that from now on we should take extra care not to over-exert you, Danny.” Slowly, his hand came to cup her still-flat abdomen.

She grinned fondly. “I don’t think having sex is gonna hurt the baby, Walter.”

“No, it probably won’t,” He acknowledged. “But multiple orgasms could over-exert you, and in such case then that might possess a slight risk to the unborn baby’s health in the later months of your pregnancy.”

Daniels shook her head, still smiling as she combed her fingers through his hair. “I love you, you know that?”

“You’ve told me before,” Walter stated – but she could see a small smile pulling at his features. “I know. I love you too, Danny.”


	3. Newt/Tina + 66 (orgasm delay/denial)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Requested by Anon

Newt’s head tilted back as he felt his wife’s mouth slip over his cock, and he had to grip the edge of the workbench tightly to restrain himself from thrusting. “ _Merlin’s beard_ …”

Tina hummed around him, a twinkle in her eye as she started to bob her head; he exhaled harshly, pinching his eyes closed. She didn’t do this often, usually it was the other way around, and so he suspected that it wouldn’t be long until he came.

“ _Fuck_ ,” He murmured, and one hand left the workbench to tangle in her hair. “ _Yes_ , yes…”

As she pulled up, her tongue teased at the head of his erection and he gritted his teeth together – no, definitely not long until he finished. Her mouth was hot and silky and wonderful, almost as perfect as her heat when it was wrapped around him – he hoped that she’d let him have it later, once he’d recovered.

She sank down again, nearly all the way, and his balls tightened in anticipation – his release was so close that he could _feel_ it building inside of him, tightening like an elastic band ready to be released.

“ _Fuck_ , Tina, yes…I’m so…nearly… _oh_ …”

But before he could cum, she suddenly released his cock and sat back to wipe her mouth; she gave a laugh when he stared at her in surprise, getting to her feet and straightening her clothes out. “Close your mouth, dear, you’ll get flies.”

“But…you…”

Tina grinned then. “You’ll have to wait until tonight, I’m afraid – I’m meeting Queenie in five minutes. Besides, you have your book to work on.”

“But…”

Newt could only watch as she clambered up the ladder and out of the case, his member still hard and leaking in front of him.

 _Well-played, love, well-played. Just wait until tonight_.


	4. Newt/Tina + 5 (Sex Fail)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Requested by anon.

Tina groaned as she sat up, still sweating and panting from their current activities; her husband was bright red in the face, clearly embarrassed – and it was easy to realize why.

“ _Again_?”

“I’m sorry. I think it’s rather weak, to be honest…I can’t see how else it’s been breaking.”

She huffed and gestured to the headboard – which now had a rather large crack down the middle. “That’s the fifth time this month you’ve broken the headboard, Newt!”

“It’s fine, love,” Newt tried to soothe, though he looked mortified. “I’m not meaning to do it, of course, it just…happens. It’s okay though, honestly, I can just fix it again-”

“I know, but that’s not the point,” She sighed, reaching for her nightclothes. “Don’t get me wrong, Newt, I love you and I love that we’re both…eager to be intimate… But we really have to stop breaking the headboard every time we have sex.”


	5. Newt/Tina + 38 (Gentle Sex)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Requested by anon.

His thrusts were slow and careful as he moved, keeping his hands interlaced with hers as his mouth started to press kisses to the side of her neck.

Tina sighed out in pleasure, tilting her head back. “Oh, Newt…”

He was far more careful than he was usually on this night, making love to her tenderly and gently; he had focused entirely on her needs that evening, on making _her_ feel good and not himself. It was no surprise really, given that she was just a mere couple of weeks away from her due date with their second baby.

“ _Beautiful_ ,” She heard Newt murmur to her lovingly. “Absolutely beautiful.”

Though gentle, his kisses still held a certain passion and fire that satisfied her; she reciprocated his kiss eagerly, reaching to tug at his hair with one hand whilst the other stayed firmly clasped in his own freckled one. It wasn’t fast or dirty, but it was still wonderful; she appreciated him taking his time, making her feel warm and loved.

As they continued to move together in a way that they had both grown fond of other the years, she noticed her husband press a hand to her swollen belly and caress it with the lightest of touches; he was already so in love with their son, and he would be with this child too. The thought made her grow teary-eyed – though that could have equally been her hormones, she supposed.

Newt brought her to her crest just minutes later, finishing himself shortly after; as they embraced underneath the duvet, his stubble slightly rough on her neck and his fingers gentle on her stomach, Tina found herself awash with contentment.

“I love you,” She mumbled to him, exhausted from their activities.

He merely pressed a kiss to her forehead and smiled. “I love you too.”


	6. Newt/Tina + 85 (Shaving)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Requested by anon.

“You know, I actually really like you with stubble.”

Newt grinned, still holding the razor close to his face. “Well, normally I don’t mind being a tad scruffy – not much point in shaving if I’m down here all day, really – but my mother insisted that I look decent for the book-signing…something about making a good impression on fans, I believe.” He glanced at her and looked surprised. “You’re…wearing one of my shirts.”

Tina smiled then, leaning against the doorframe as she watched him. “I just put the shirt on to get some coffee…I was kinda hoping that you might rejoin me in bed, Mr Scamander.”

“Oh.” Newt looked stunned – but she could tell from the way that he swallowed, by the way that his eyes roved over her body, that he was growing more and more aroused. “I see. I do suppose…once I’m done shaving, I could perhaps do just that.”

Her eyes lit up at this, a somewhat sultry smile on her face. “I’d like that. Don’t take too long.”

He had no intentions of taking too long, whatsoever.


	7. Newt/Tina + 98 (Bathing/Shower sex)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Requested by anon.

Tina sighed in relief as the water washed over her aching muscles, tilting her head back to catch the full blast of the spray of the shower. After a long day at work and training, this was just what she needed.

She heard the curtain being pulled back carefully; even without opening her eyes, she knew who it was.

“Mind if I join you?”

She smiled, turning so that she could gaze at her husband through wet eyelashes. “ _Please_. I can’t quite reach my back.”

Newt was fully naked already as he stepped into the shower behind her, pulling the curtain too before carefully placing his hands on her shoulders. She exhaled contently as his fingers started to work at the knots in her body, leaning back against him; she could feel that he was semi-hard already, pressed against her leg. Something tingled between her legs at the realization, and she bit her lip.

His mouth descended over the back of her neck next, sloppy kisses that didn’t do much other than further arouse her; his hands drifted to cup her rear, pulling her against him. A low moan sounded from his throat.

“Tina…”

“I want to,” She mumbled, arching against him. “Right here – fuck me against the wall, Newt.”

He never could say no to his wife.


	8. Newt/Tina + 22 (Delayed Gratification/Teasing)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Requested by anon.

“ _Mercy Lewis_ , Newt,” Tina hissed, throwing her head back against the pillows. “You’re doing this on purpose!”

He merely smirked as he continued to lap at her folds; his tongue twisted and explored perfectly, tasting and pleasuring her – except for the fact that he was intentionally _not touching_ her clit. She groaned in frustration as she dug her nails into his scalp, whimpering needily.

“Patience, love,” Newt muttered, barely moving from his position between her legs. “I know what I’m doing.”

She gritted her teeth together. “I _need_ to cum, Newt, _please_. Let me do it myself, I can-”

“Oh, no,” He interrupted, and his hand suddenly wrapped around the fingers that had been edging for her clit. “When you cum, love, it will be because of _me_ and me only.”

“ _Fuck_ ,” She whined, chest heaving. “Please, I can’t take this much longer – I _need_ to cum. I _need_ to.”

“You will,” Newt promised earnestly, lowering his head to her mound once more – and then he paused, smiling a wicked smile. “ _Eventually._ ”

Tina _growled_ then, clearly annoyed – this was then replaced by a high-pitched moan as his tongue slipped inside of her again, and her hips bucked to try and find some friction on her throbbing clit. She would get him back for this, she decided, get him back for teasing and torturing her like this.

One finger slipped inside of her folds, and her breath caught in her throat. “You like that, don’t you, love?” He crooned, clearly pleased with himself. “You like having my fingers inside of you…almost as much as having my cock, I’d say.”

“ _Newt_ ,” She mewled desperately, pinching her eyes closed. “Newt, _please_ …I can’t…Fuck!” She arched as he added another finger. “I can’t hold on, Newt, I have to…shit…oh…”

He watched her intently as he slid a third finger in, stretching her out before him. “Wouldn’t you rather cum with me inside you, love? Much better, I’d say, then doing it now.”

“Fingers, tongue, cock… I want to cum now, Newt Scamander,” Tina declared, and there was a certain degree of animosity to her voice. “If I don’t cum now, then I’ll make sure you don’t cum for a _month_.”

Newt chuckled but removed his fingers from her. “Oh, Tina, dear…all you had to do was ask.”


	9. Newt/Tina + 8 (begging)/11 (body worship)/45 (I missed you)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Requested by newtinalover on tumblr.

Tina arched as Newt’s mouth traced a path down her body, nipping and worshipping as much of her body as possible.

“Newt, please…” She pleaded, clutching onto the bedsheets. “It’s been so long – I need you.”

“In due time, love,” He chuckled quietly, dipping his head to suck on the skin of her hip. One of her hands slid to cup the back of his neck, her entire body quivering for him with need and desperation. “So beautiful, Tina… I missed you so much while I was gone.”

“I missed you too,” Tina agreed, and for a moment her voice was soft as she gazed at him. “I know you had to go, for your work, but still…”

He smiled, running his hands over her thighs as he moved further down her body. “Well, I won’t be leaving again for a while now, I promise. Now,” He lifted her legs over his shoulders and lowered his head between her legs. “Getting back to business…tell me what you want me to do, Tina, and I’ll do it.”

She whined. “I don’t care, just you…fingers, mouth, cock…I just want you.”

“Of course, love.”

She cried out as his tongue darted between her folds, swirling and lapping at the slickness of her sex eagerly. “ _Fuck_ , Newt, _yes!_ Don’t stop, Newt! _Oh_ … _Mercy Lewis,_ yes!”

His hands were gentle as they pulled at her, bringing her mound closer to his face so that he could bury himself in her. She looked simply magnificent as she bucked against his chin, her chest rising and falling with deep breaths as her face flushed.

He really had missed this – he’d missed _her_.


	10. Walter/Daniels + 23 (Dirty talk)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Requested by newtinalover on tumblr.

The headboard creaked and thudded against the wooden wall of the cabin as Walter thrusted into her, keeping his mouth attached to the side of her throat; Daniels cried out, one hand clasping the bedsheets and the other tugging at his hair.

“Fuck, yes!” She hissed loudly, bucking against him. “Right there!”

Pleased with her reaction, he ran a hand over a small breast and began to twist a nipple between his fingers; she groaned, throwing her head back at the feeling. She was tight around him, he noted, warm and slippery – a perfect heat for thrusting into. The sensors in his skin sent pleasure running through his circuits, increased by the sound of her pleasured moans.

Daniels moaned, raking her nails over his scalp. “God, yes! Faster, Walter, harder! Fuck me harder!”

Walter hesitated only slightly, somewhat thrown off by this request – she never spoke like that usually, and he needed a moment to adjust before continuing. Somewhat unsurely, he attempted to piston his hips into her harder in a bid to fulfil her request.

“ _Yes_ ,” She whined. “Fuck, you feel so good! Feel so full with you inside me… _fuck_!”

 _Full_? Walter considered this for a moment, puzzled; he didn’t have much to compare himself with, really, though Daniels had once told him that he was larger than the average human male in terms of genitalia. He couldn’t help but worry if perhaps it was too much for her – if she was full, then surely moving too fast or hard would hurt her? He wouldn’t want to hurt her.

She didn’t seem to share his concern in the slightest, judging by her strangled cries of pleasure. “So close…want you to cum with me,” She declared. “Want you to cum in me, fill me up… _shit_ …”

He had assumed that this was a given, to be honest – she always insisted that he released while inside of her, though he couldn’t quite see the point of why. Perhaps it added to the genuineness of the experience, felt more human; to him, it was just somewhat of a mess to clean up.

Her orgasm rushed over her quite suddenly, leaving her clawing at his back and shaking; he kissed her through it, slowing down his thrusts so as to not overwhelm her. She mumbled his name over and over, clinging to him as she came down from her high.

“Walter,” Daniels exhaled, combing her fingers through his hair. “Cum for me…want to feel you cumming for me…”

This was slightly more normal; careful not to jostle her too much, Walter continued to thrust into her. She was tight, her walls still clenching, and it wasn’t too long until he reached his own finish whilst moving inside of her; she sighed happily beneath him when he came, holding him close to herself.

Humans really were strange and complicated creatures.


	11. Walter/Daniels + 24 (dom/sub)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Requested by newtinalover on tumblr.
> 
> A/N: I might be planning to write a longer fic based on the idea of Daniels wanting Walter to be more dominant.

“You would like me to be…more dominant?”

Daniels had gone bright red, quickly reaching for the t-shirt she’d discarded across the room. “It’s…stupid. Forget it.”

“No,” Walter disagreed, though he still looked mildly puzzled as he stopped her from re-dressing. “If you would like me to attempt something new when we’re intimate, then I will happily try to satisfy your needs. When you ask me to be more dominant, what exactly do you have in mind?”

“Well…Nothing too extreme,” She said hurriedly, clearly mortified. “I just thought that it might be fun or something if you were a little more _forceful_ , you know? You’re always so reserved and gentle that I thought it would be exciting if you were slightly more forward about it.”

He tilted his head, clearly still confused. “You do not like me being gentle?”

“No, I do,” Daniels amended earnestly. “I love that about you, Walter – you’re sweet and gentle, and you make me feel safe. But you always focus on _me_ and what _I_ want, and while that’s nice…”

“Branson had been more forceful,” Walter stated. “And you wish I was more like him.”

“No, not at all!” She disagreed sincerely. “Okay, yeah, Jake was a little dominant sometimes and I liked that, but you’re not him – and I don’t want you to be.” She sighed then, shaking her head to herself. “It doesn’t matter. It was a lame idea.”

Her lover was silent for a few moments, clearly processing everything she had told him; she was just about to slip underneath the covers when he finally moved, taking her arm and pulling her towards him. She gave a small noise of surprise as he pulled her up to kiss him, but he felt the moan she gave against his mouth, felt her hand gripping suddenly digging into his shoulder.

When he pulled away, Walter looked at her seriously. “Like that?”

Daniels blinked – and then she laughed, reaching for him once more. “Yeah. Like that.”


	12. Walter/Daniels + 99 (Watching Porn)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Requested by newtinalover on tumblr.

The first thing Daniels saw when she returned to the cabin was Walter with her datapad in front of him, his eyes fixed to the screen; for a moment she was slightly bemused, wondering what he was doing.

And then she heard the unmistakable sound of a moan.

“…Are you watching porn?!”

Walter barely raised his head, eyes focused on the screen in front of him. “Yes, I am watching pornography.”

“…Why the fuck are you watching porn?!”

Now he looked up, frowning at her in confusion. “You are upset.”

“Upset?!” She repeated, baffled by how matter-of-fact he was about _this_. “I just walked in on you watching porn! What, am I not satisfying you enough or something?”

She had meant for it to come out as a joke, but it was only a second later that she realized it hadn’t sounded quite like that. Her lover’s frown deepened in bewilderment. “You know that I have no sexual urges or needs – I could live quite happily without sexual gratification. However, I am aware that humans seek sexual gratification often, and so I am merely watching pornography to…” He looked lost for a word.

Daniels smirked, despite herself. “You’re watching porn to learn how to pleasure me? Jesus, Walter…”

“Yes, that’s what I’m doing. I wish for you to enjoy our intimacy in bed, and I wanted to attempt to learn more things I can do to help achieve this. However,” He turned back to the screen, tilting his head at it. “There are some things I am not able to compute regarding what I’m seeing in these videos.”

“What do you mean?”

“In one video, a male was slapping his female partner hard,” Walter stated. “I struggle to understand where the pleasure in hitting or being hit is. I’ve also seen videos where women have said they do not want it, and yet when their partners have continued they’ve seemed to enjoy the activities. It doesn’t make sense.”

Daniels couldn’t help it; between the look on his face and what he’d told her, she burst out laughing; he looked up at her again, still confused. “Walter… _fuck_ …”

“I’m struggling to see the amusement in this,” He said, and he seemed almost put-out. “You’re laughing at my inability to understand human pornography.”

She was still chuckling as she lowered herself into his lap, cupping his face as her eyes twinkled. “You don’t need to watch porn for me, Walter,” She told him, shaking her head. “You please me just fine.”


	13. Jacob/Queenie + 3 (almost getting caught)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Requested by anon.

This was, quite simply, the _best_ sex they’d had in months.

Perhaps it had been because of their children, perhaps because things at the bakery had been busy, but their love life had fallen by the wayside for a few months; when they’d been intimate, it had been nice but missing _something_ , some kind of spark. Tonight, however, was much different – perhaps because of her pregnancy hormones, perhaps because things were going so well and they were settling into their new home contently…whatever the reason, it was _amazing_.

“ _Fuck_ , Queenie,” She heard him groan, burying his face into her breasts; one of his hands rested on her ass, helping her to move, whilst the other rubbed a swollen nipple between his fingers. “Feel so good… You feel like heaven.”

Queenie moaned as she sank back onto his cock again, tilting her head back. “I know, honey, I know… You feel so wonderful inside me…so full…”

His mind conveyed only the most adoring thoughts to her, of love and awe; he thought about how she was the most beautiful woman he’d ever laid eyes on, how sexy she was carrying his baby, and it made everything ten times more pleasurable for her.

“I ain’t gonna last long,” He murmured into her skin. “But I want you to cum first.”

“Yes,” She murmured, wrapping her arms around his shoulders so that she could quicken the pace of her hips. “Oh, Jacob… _oh_ …”

She was just teetering on the edge when a thump sounded from down the hall; both of them froze immediately, listening carefully as small footsteps came pattering towards their room. Queenie quietly sent a look to her husband and mouthed, “Abel”.

As if on cue, a tiny voice called out from behind the locked bedroom door. “Mama? Papa?”

Jacob and Queenie shared a look, unsure of what to do; finally, her husband cleared his throat. “Yeah, Abe? You ain’t in bed?”

“No,” Their son’s voice whimpered. “Bad dream. Wanna sleep with you.”

“Uhh…” He spared a look at his wife, still seated on his lap, and looked uncertain. “Tell you what, you get back to bed and I’ll be there in a minute.”

A shuffle from outside the room, and then: “Too scary. Scary noises – please let me sleep with you and Mama!” The door handle rattled dangerously

“I’ll be out in a minute, Abel, really,” Jacob insisted quickly; Queenie knew that he was desperate to get her off, desperate to get off himself, but conflicted too – if their son needed them, then he wanted to be there in a heartbeat. “I just gotta…gotta…get a robe on.”

There was a moment of silence, both adults holding their breath; finally, Abel’s voice sounded through the door again. “Okay. Don’t be long, Papa.”

They waited until they heard their son’s footsteps fade away before breathing out in relief; Queenie felt her husband let out a relieved chuckle into her breasts as she smiled in amusement to herself.

“In future,” Jacob muttered. “We gotta put charms on the doors or something – stop them from hearing too.”

“I know, honey,” She agreed breathlessly before leaning back; she watched as his mouth fell open in surprise when her hips started to move again. “We better finish up before we’re interrupted again.”

A grin crooked his mouth upwards as he gripped her hips in his hands; hopefully, at this rate, it wouldn’t be too long at all.


	14. Jacob/Queenie + 38 (gentle sex)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Requested by anon.
> 
> (This one is also loosely based on my fic 'Small Bump')

Despite the sorrow in both of their hearts, it felt good to come together in this way once more – to take comfort in each other, in doing this extremely intimate act.

Her husband’s hands were careful as they ran over her body, his thrusts gentle and slow; she sighed softly at his touch, arching ever so slightly underneath him. When his mouth found hers in the dark, it was with a tender kiss – one that promised she could pull away if she wished, that she could push him away and stop what they were doing. He was caring like that.

Jacob’s hands hesitated when they reached her stomach, as if worried that this would upset her – that touching her there would remind her of what she’d lost, what _they’d_ lost. Queenie merely smiled sadly, willing herself not to cry at how thoughtful he was being. “It’s okay, honey. Please.”

Even so, he didn’t linger on her abdomen before moving on; she could read in his thoughts that he was barely containing his own sorrow, willing himself to remain strong for her sake.

“You’re beautiful, Queenie,” He mumbled to her, one hand reaching to cup her face. “Most beautiful woman in the world, and you’re smart and…and amazing. You know that? You mean the world to me.”

She ignored the tears pricking her eyes, instead pulling his body over her own. “I love you, Jacob. I do, and…” She trailed off, the words dying in her throat; she couldn’t say it. It still hurt to admit that she had lost one of their babies, that she had failed at something so basic as carrying a baby. “I’m _sorry_.”

Jacob realized what was bothering her – of course he did, it was a sorrow they shared together just a month previously – and shook his head. “No. No, don’t be sorry. It ain’t your fault. I love you too, Queenie.”

As he continued to make love to her, soft and gentle, Queenie couldn’t help but allow herself just a few tears – partly because of their loss, but also because she was overwhelmed by how much he loved her, how patient and understanding he was.

They had their fun and games, of course, they enjoyed sex – but for tonight, they could take the time to be slow and relearn each other’s bodies.


	15. Newt/Tina + 46 (I'm sorry)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Requested by anon/tinas-newt.

“It’s okay, Newt. I’m here.”

She soothed him gently as he pressed his face into her shoulder, his entire body shaking with the sobs he was attempting to restrain; Tina could feel his pain alongside her own, just as keen and sharp, and she found herself growing teary-eyed too.

“It’s alright, love,” She murmured, rubbing the line of his jaw with her thumb. “You don’t need to pretend in front of me.”

“I’m…I’m fine,” Newt choked out, and he started to move his hips to thrust shallowly into her. “I’m fine.”

She didn’t press him – he would open up when he was ready. For now, however, he had asked to make love to her to distract himself from the pain of the news they had received just hours previously.

As his thrusts picked up the pace, one of his hands reached to grip hers tightly. “Tina…”

“It’s okay,” She said, and she smiled sadly as her fingers squeezed around his. “I’m here, Newt – I’m not going anywhere.”

He swallowed, throat bobbing over his Adam’s apple, and continued to move; his mouth dropped to press kisses to the side of her neck, sucking and nipping on her sweating skin as his other hand gently began to fondle her breast. She exhaled against him, the slightest of whimpers leaving her throat, and ran a hand through his hair to cup his scalp.

“You can go faster, love,” Tina mumbled softly. “If it’s what you need, then do it.”

There was barely a second of hesitation before Newt’s thrusts increased in pace again, this time much harder and faster; she whined at the sudden change but clung to him, clearly as eager as he was, and wrapped her legs around his hips so that he could maintain a better angle. He groaned quietly, pumping his hips erratically in a bid to make them both finish; if he could get her to finish, then he could finish too…and that was what he _needed_.

It was mere minutes later that they came together, crying out and moaning at the sensation of being so intimately linked, so _close_ ; Newt immediately collapsed on top of his wife, and she welcomed him into her arms willingly. As their breathing slowed, chests rising and falling together and sweat cooling on their bodies, Tina could feel her husband’s tears against her collarbone once more – and then he started to sob against her, shoulders practically heaving.

“Oh, Newt,” She murmured, close to tears herself. “I’m sorry…I’m so sorry. I really thought that they’d find him, I did…”

“He was my brother, Tina,” He forced out, and his voice hitched. “My brother… He’s _gone_ , Tina, he’s…”

“I know, love,” Tina said, not bothering to restrain herself from crying as she embraced him. “I’m sorry.”

The news had come just hours previously, only after the children had gone to bed; Newt had started to shake upon reading it, breaking down completely, and it hadn’t been until she’d taken the letter from him that she had learnt the news too – that Theseus’ body had been found. He’d been missing for so long, and it had seemed unlikely that they would find him alive…but all the same, there had been the slightest glimmer of hope.

Not anymore.


	16. Newt/Tina + 54 (loud sex)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Requested by anon/tinas-newt.

The desk in the shed scraped across the floor, though the noise was drowned out by that of their moans and cries of pleasure as Newt thrust into his wife from behind.

“ _Merlin_ , you’re heavenly,” He panted, hand pushing her down as his hips stuttered. “ _Fuck_ , Tina!”

“Yes, Newt, yes!” Tina exclaimed, pushing her ass back against him desperately. “Oh fuck! Fuck, yes, right there!”

He growled, digging his nails into her hips to hold her in place. “Are you close, love? Are you going to cum soon?”

She groaned loudly, not bothering to attempt to be quiet; her sister and brother-in-law could have possibly heard them if they wandered too close to the open case, but she couldn’t really bring herself to care. “Yes, I’m so close…so close, so nearly there… Mercy Lewis, you feel so good! Fuck!”

The desk had started to bang and thud against the wall rhythmically, knocking a few papers and vials loose in the process; Tina whimpered and whined as she dug her nails into the roughened wood of the desk, so close to her finish that it was _painful_. Still thrusting into her, Newt quickly reached one hand around her narrow waist and to her front; wasting no time, he found the swollen nub of her clit and started to rub in fast, rough circles.

The result was instant. “ _Fuck_ , yes! Yes, don’t stop! Fuck! Newt, I’m… _Newt!_ ”

He groaned as she tightened around him and came, squeezing his cock deliciously and milking him from the inside; with just a few more hard thrusts he joined her over the edge, exclaiming her name and shouting expletives as he emptied himself into her. As he started to come down from his high, he leaned down to cover her body with his own, mouth by her ear and his breath washing over her in warm waves.

“Merlin, that was good,” He exhaled in satisfaction.

Tina laughed, somewhat shakily. “Yeah, it was. Do you think Queenie and Jacob heard?”

“Hmm?” He chuckled, nuzzling into her now-frizzing hair. “Probably, yes. I shouldn’t worry too much, though, love – I’m sure they’re more than aware about what we get up to.”


	17. Jacob/Queenie + 28 (finger fucking)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Requested by anon.

The counter was hard and cold underneath her thighs as her husband lifted her to sit on top of it, the contrast of it to the heat of the room only serving to arouse her more. Queenie moaned, opening her legs for her husband and tugging at him to come closer.

Jacob was sweating slightly as he pushed the skirt of her dress up, running his hand over a soft thigh. “Someone could walk in, honey – we’ve only been closed ten minutes.”

“I don’t care,” She said breathlessly. “ _Please_ Jacob, I need you to touch me.”

He groaned then, running his hands even further up her legs; she whimpered needily when his fingers came close to her mound between her legs, biting her lip seductively. “God, Queenie, just look at you…” _So beautiful and sexy – what I’d give to see her coming undone on top of the counter._

“ _Yes_ ,” She hissed out eagerly, pushing herself forward against him. “Do it, Jacob – make me cum right here.” Her husband swallowed, face flushed and thoughts running wild – she heard what he was thinking before he could put it into action, and she exhaled shakily. “That sounds _wonderful_.”

Jacob’s mouth was slightly agape. “What, you mean…with my fingers? You want that?”

“ _Yes_ , please, honey – make me feel good.”

He grinned, somewhat uncertainly, and reached to pull her panties down her legs; he managed to manoeuvre them over her thighs and knees before she embraced him, clearly impatient for him to get to work. Careful, so as to not overstimulate her too quickly, he slowly slid his hand over the bare skin of her thigh and to the juncture between her legs; she was absolutely _soaked_ , all wet and hot for him, and he had to take a deep breath to calm himself before continuing.

Queenie cried out softly as he slid one finger inside of her, reaching to grip his shoulders. “Oh, feels so good. Just like that,” She sighed in ecstasy as he started to pump his finger in and out of her. “ _Yes_ , Jacob, _yes_.”

Spurred on, he waited just a few more thrusts before adding a second finger; as the two appendages sank deep into her, she threw her head back with pleasure. _God, she’s stunning; blonde curls, body shining with sweat, losing control for me… I ain’t never seen something so perfect._

Her moans reached a new pitch when he added a third finger, stretching her as he attached his lips to her neck; he started to bite and suckle on her skin, focusing all of his thoughts on pleasuring her and making _her_ feel good. Her entire body was quivering as he quickened the pace of his fingers moving inside of her, being sure to bump against her nub and hit all the right spots as he did so.

“ _Fuck_ , Jacob,” She murmured, and her nails started to dig into his clothed back desperately. “I’m so close, honey – so nearly there.”

He grunted with exertion against her throat, moving his hand faster; his wrist was starting to cramp somewhat painfully, but he was eager to see her cum for him – especially on _his_ counter in _his_ bakery. Hearing this thought from him made her shudder with pleasure, her entire body coming alive.

 _C’mon, Queenie_ , She heard him think purposefully, _I got you, honey – let go for me._

It was all far too much – his thoughts, his mouth on her neck, his fingers sliding in and out of her sex – and she came just seconds later. Her body went taught as she tipped over the edge, hips bucking to try and ride out her orgasm against his hand, and she clutched his shoulders desperately as the waves of release rushed through her entire body.

“ _Mercy Lewis,_ Jacob,” Queenie panted as she started to come down, burying her face into his shoulder.

Her husband chuckled, pleased by her reaction. “I’m glad you enjoyed it, honey.”

As her head started to clear more, she realized that in his bid to get her off he had neglected himself; a hard bulge pressed against her thigh as he leaned in closer, and his thoughts were muddled with it. Well, that was simply not acceptable – he deserved to get off as much as she did.

Jacob coughed when her hands started to fiddle with his belt. “Ah, no, Queenie, you don’t gotta do that-”

“Oh, but I want to,” She murmured, almost _purring_ as she smiled seductively at him; he simply looked stunned when she slid off of the counter and lowered herself to her knees in front of him. “Step back, honey – let me take care of you.”

 _Well…I sure as hell ain’t about to say no to that_.


	18. Jacob/Queenie + 53 (lingerie/panty)

Jacob groaned as he ran his hand up his wife’s thigh and to where her mound was hidden beneath her underwear; a beautiful pair of pink silky panties that highlighted her skin tone so deliciously, a colour that suited her beyond belief.

Queenie laughed a little breathlessly at his thoughts, running a hand through his hair fondly. “You like ‘em, huh?”

“Yeah,” He agreed, fingers brushing against the edge of the material lightly. “They look nice… _you_ look sexy. Can I…?”

“Of course you can,” She permitted, smiling at him. “You can touch whenever you want.”

Her husband grinned, moving his hand over her pelvis to _feel_ ; she was already so wet, the material damp and starting to stick slightly to that part of her body he could never get enough of. He, himself, was rather aroused at the sight of her in such beautiful pink underwear – in nothing _but_ beautiful pink underwear, for that matter - and his erection was jutting out from the rest of his body in a way that would have made him flush under different circumstances.

Now, though, he had slightly more important things on his mind.

Somewhat tentatively, Jacob slipped his finger under the band of her underwear to touch her; just as he’d suspected, her slit was already soaking wet and hot – for _him_. She moaned quietly, grasping the bedsheets in her grip as she arched slightly for him. “Oh, honey, that feels so good… You have no idea how much I want you inside me.”

Usually he was sure to be gentle with her, always going slow – but something about her wearing these panties for him made his blood warm, something inside of him sparking.

She gasped out as he pulled at her underwear, pushing them aside just enough to expose her intimately to the cool air; he situated himself between her legs, the tip of his erection suddenly pressed against her folds. Her excitement grew. “ _Yes_ , Jacob, yes!”

Wasting no time, he was suddenly thrusting inside of her and groaning loudly into the air at the feeling of her snug heat around him; as he started to move in and out of her, his fingers tugged at the pink silk he had carelessly pushed aside, tangling them in the material and moaning at how it felt. With her squeezing deliciously around his cock and her underwear brushing over the pads of his fingers, it wasn’t long until he felt himself nearing his climax – and it was his pleasured thoughts that seemed to drive Queenie over the edge, leaving her crying out his name in ecstasy as her body arched and pulled at him.

It was with her heat milking him and the fabric of her underwear under his hands that he came harder than he’d ever cum in his life.


	19. Newt/Tina + 3 (almost getting caught)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Anon asked: "For the kink meme Newtina almost getting caught (I think that's 3?) Preferably Dawkins being the one to almost catch them. As a nice companion to Working Overtime :-)"

Perhaps Theseus’ office wasn’t exactly the wisest place they could have chosen – but it had been the closest and most private, and they’d both been drinking rather a lot that evening; it was perfectly adequate to fulfil their needs for the evening.

Tina moaned as Newt’s fingers worked her open from behind, her hands digging into the edge of the desk and her voice hoarse. “Fuck, Newt, _yes_!”

“Look at you, all wet and open for me,” Newt crooned, and his fingers crooked inside of her; she cried out at the pleasurable angle, unable to contain herself. “Whose are you, Tina? What do you need?”

“I’m _yours_ , Newt,” She gritted out – he was doing this on purpose, prolonging the experience to drive her wild. “And you _know_ that I want you inside of me _now_.”

His moan was almost-pained as he removed his fingers from her heat and unfastened his trousers; he shoved them down alongside his underwear before turning back to his wife. The sleek blue dress she had worn that evening was now rumpled and pushed up around her waist, leaving her bare to the cool air. He wasted no time in lining himself up with her entrance and sinking in, keening in pleasure as he did so; she whined and whimpered at the feeling of being so incredibly _full_ , pushing herself back against him.

“Oh, Newt, _yes_ ,” She hissed. “That’s it…fuck me.”

Exhaling harshly, Newt gripped onto her hips and started to thrust into her; he did not start slow or gentle, instead immediately pounding into her so hard that the desk creaked under the force of it. “You’re so tight, Tina… _fuck_ , I could spend all day like this,” He mumbled. “Could spend all day making you mine.”

The sound of skin-slapping-skin echoed around the office as he continued to fuck her hard, mingling with their shouts and groans of ecstasy; with one particularly hard thrust, Tina’s arms gave out and she fell forwards on the desk face-down. Even through her dress the cool polished wood rubbed against her nipples, making an entirely new wave of intense pleasure run through her.

“Fuck, Newt, harder,” She whimpered, voice muffled as she pressed her face into the desk. “I’m-”

The door handle rattled suddenly.

Newt immediately stopped moving, holding himself still inside of her; Tina froze in horror, eyes swivelling to the door in terror. The sounds of the party could still be heard in the distance, jazz music and laughter with the occasional clink of glasses, and they both hoped that perhaps the noise of the party had hidden any noise they themselves had made.

“Please tell me you locked the door,” Tina whispered, tensing underneath him.

Her husband nodded, eyes also fixed on the door. “Yes. But I don’t know if it will hold if they use an unlocking charm.”

The handle on the door moved again, and from outside someone coughed before speaking. “Uhm…Tina? You wouldn’t happen to be in there, would you?”

 _Fuck_ , Tina thought, utterly mortified – it was Dawkins. She could _not_ have him catch them, not after what they’d done on his desk just a few weeks previously – she would never live it down, and she was certain that the last thing he wanted to see was her bent over a desk with her ass in the air and her husband buried deep inside of her.

A tentative knock on the door. “Is _anyone_ in there?”

Newt held his breath, suddenly wondering if it would be possible to quickly and silently summon his wand without moving; perhaps he could disillusion himself and his wife, he thought wildly, so that they’d be invisible if the door managed to open. His chances seemed slim, really.

Just as he was debating moving to test his theory (weak though it was), another set of steps sounded outside of the doorway. “Dawkins? What are you doing outside my office?”

 _Oh fuck_ – this was much worse, Tina thought in horror: she didn’t want to imagine what Theseus Scamander’s reaction would be if he caught his younger brother and sister-in-law having sex on his desk. Judging by the way Newt stiffened behind her, he was thinking along the same lines.

“Sorry, sir. I was looking for Tina…I mean, _Goldstein_ …uhm, _Scamander_.” Dawkins sounded flustered. “She disappeared rather quickly from the party, and I wanted to be sure that she was okay.”

“And that warrants standing outside of my office, does it?” Theseus didn’t sound _angry_ , exactly, more impatient and befuddled.

Dawkins stammered slightly. “No, sir. Sorry, I’m not thinking straight – I can’t hold my Firewhiskey. I just thought that if she was feeling unwell then she might have come up here…you know, for some privacy. Again, I’m sorry, sir, it was a stupid thought.”

“It’s fine,” Theseus sighed, sounding slightly exasperated. “She’s not here, I assure you – they’ve probably gone home. They were both rather exhausted…they’re not much into these gatherings, I’m afraid.”

To their relief, the voices of the two men started to fade as they walked away, talking amicably to each other; it was only once it was certain that they’d gone that Tina exhaled harshly in relief. “That was too close.”

Newt hummed in agreement, squeezing her hip and rubbing it. “Just a smidge too close. Can you imagine if my brother had walked in on us?”

“I’d rather not,” She said, wrinkling her nose at the idea.

They were silent for a moment, neither of them quite sure what to say – and then Newt cleared his throat. “If you’re still willing…perhaps it would be best to finish quickly before they come back and do catch us in the act.”

Tina bit her lip, pushing herself back against him; she smiled when he groaned at the feeling. “I’d like that, Mr Scamander.”


	20. Jacob/Queenie + 60 (morning sex)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Requested by "heyitstaytay" on tumblr.

The early morning light filtering in through the curtains made her hair appear to glow golden, like a halo of curls around her head; Jacob could only watch in awe as his wife slowly thrusted herself on top of him, his cock slipping in and out of her.

“Queenie…”

She sighed contently, running her hands over his chest as she moved. “You feel so good inside me, Jacob…you make me feel so good.”

He groaned, wanting nothing more than to thrust up into her – but he was being careful, he reminded himself, he had to be gentle with her. His own needs could wait for now.

Queenie huffed upon reading his thoughts, shaking her head at him. “No, honey, you can move with me…I _want_ you to move with me.”

“Oh. But…” He hesitated, and one of his hands reached to tenderly touch her abdomen. “I don’t wanna hurt the baby, you know?”

“You won’t, honey,” She promised, though she looked slightly teary-eyed by his admission. “I promise you won’t. I’m not that far along at all.”

 _Well, if she insists_. Still careful not to jostle his wife too much, Jacob started to thrust up into her – gently at first, to ease her into it. As she moaned for him, moving her hips again, he couldn’t help but be in awe of this beautiful creature riding him – this beautiful woman who was his wife and, now, carrying their first baby. It was like a dream come true, and he had to wonder if he _was_ dreaming for a moment.

Queenie laughed, leaning down to kiss his nose. “You ain’t dreaming, Jacob – this is all real.” She took his hands in hers, bring them up to her bare stomach; she was still flat here, not even showing, but they _knew_ that their baby was growing inside of her – something they had made together. “ _This_ is real.”

Jacob nearly choked up at her words, barely holding himself together as emotion overcame him; he was certain that he’d shed a few tears when she’d informed him the previous night, and again when they had gone to bed and made love to celebrate. She had woken him that morning, still glowing from the night before, and requested that they make love again – and he had been only too happy to oblige her wishes.

She looked even more touched from hearing him think this, a radiant smile lighting up her face as she pressed their joined hands to her abdomen. “I’m so happy, Jacob…we’re gonna be a family.”

“Yeah,” He agreed, overcome by emotion. “Yeah we are.”


	21. Newt/Tina + 39 (getting caught)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Requested by anon.

The offices in MACUSA had long been quiet that evening, and the Investigative Department was no different; most of the Aurors and supervisors who worked in that department had long left to go home to their homes and families, tired after a long day of work.

Most of them, with the exception being Tina.

When Newt had popped into her office at the end of the day, she’d stayed behind for a couple of hours to finish off the paperwork on her most recent arrest; not wanting her to feel lonely in the empty office, he’d offered to keep her company. She’d welcomed his proposal immediately, hoping to get on with her work and finish it quickly so that she could go home.

Things hadn’t quite gone according to plan, of course – they never did.

“Newt,” She panted, raking her nails over his scalp as he dipped his head to suck hickeys into her neck. “ _Newt_ …”

“I want you right now, love,” He murmured against her throat, raking his teeth over her pulse point. “I don’t think I can wait until we get home.”

Tina moaned, his words going straight to her core, and quickly glanced at her desk; it was relatively neat and tidy, no papers left loose, and she decided that it would be perfectly acceptable for this. Tugging on his hand to lead him over, her eyes gleamed with excitement. “We could get caught, you know.”

“Perhaps,” Newt acknowledged, voice gravelly with desire. “But doesn’t that make it so much more interesting?”

They wasted no time in shedding only the bare minimum of clothing, Newt tugging at her slacks and underwear before reaching for his own trousers to yank down; he was already achingly hard, his member jutting to full attention as he spread her legs open. She whined, clutching at his back and shoulders eagerly to hurry him on. When he did sink into her, they both cried out together in pleasure, the noise muffled by their lips being pressed so close together.

“So tight,” He groaned against her mouth as he slowly dragged his hips back, closing his eyes. “Tight and wet and perfect… My perfect Tina.”

“Mercy Lewis, Newt, you feel so-”

“What the actual fuck is going on?”

It was almost comical how quickly they separated, Newt slipping out of her and attempting to tuck himself back into his underwear as his face turned a beetroot colour. Tina could only stare in horror at the sight of Percival Graves across the room, arms folded and eyebrow raised.

“Mr Graves, this isn’t what it-”

“ _I said_ ,” Graves interrupted, voice low and commanding. “What the fuck is going on? I expect an answer, Goldstein.”

Well aware that her entire bottom half was naked for him to see, she hurriedly closed her legs and made a point of not meeting his steely gaze. “We were just…Newt… _Mr Scamander_ was helping me with a case.”

He looked extremely unconvinced. “A case? That’s a pitiful lie, even for you, Goldstein. It’s obvious what you were both doing – on MACUSA property, at that.”

Newt looked as though he wanted to say something but quickly closed his mouth, instead ducking his head and staring at the floor. Tina gnawed on her lip anxiously; she really didn’t want to be demoted again, not after how hard she’d worked to get this far, and her heart was beating hard at the thought.

Graves looked between the two of them before straightening up; when he spoke, his voice was calm but domineering, extremely controlled. “Goldstein, put your clothes back on and meet me in my office in five…and bring _Mr Scamander_ with you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You can take that ending however you want, my friends: he could just give them a stern talking to...or something else...


	22. Tina/Percival/Newt + First Time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompted by KatieHavok.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so this is my first time writing Graves in a smut setting and my first time writing Goldgramander (oh lord) so it’s probably pretty awful but I tried dang it.
> 
> I’m going to Hell. I am going to Hell. Send Jesus and Holy Water.

Tina’s fists were clenched tightly around the bedsheets, her entire body arching as Newt continued to pound into her from behind; a groan rose up in her throat, muffled as she continued to suck Percival’s cock diligently. The older man’s hands tightened in her hair at the slight vibration on his erection, gritting his teeth together as he fucked her mouth; in front of him, the Magizoologist was gripping their partner’s hips tightly and moaning unabashedly – another arousing sight that made his groin twitch.

It was strangely new and fascinating, the first time any of them had done such a thing – but, Merlin, was it fantastic.

“ _Fuck_ , Tina!” Newt cursed, and he brought one large freckled hand down to smack her backside; she cried out around the cock in her mouth, pushing her ass higher into the air. “So tight… _Merlin’s_ _beard_ , look at you…”

“Mercy Lewis,” Percival hissed, and his nails were digging into her scalp. “ _Fuck_ …”

Tina looked a _mess_ ; saliva running down her chin from where she had been sucking the older man off, her hair wild and red handprints on her backside – and she _loved_ feeling like this, frankly, loved this feeling of being used. It was certainly something she could get used to, she decided; her messy-haired Magizoologist on one end and her old boss on the other.

Percival was the first to cum, growling as he released into her mouth; she swallowed all of it without any qualms, watching him through hooded eyes. “ _Fuck_ ,” He panted, releasing his grip on her hair; one hand slowly moved and traced over the curve of her cheek, his entire body feeling as though it were about to give out. When she released his cock it was with a wet _pop_ noise, a satisfied smirk lighting up her face.

Newt was also incredibly close, it seemed, as he continued to thrust into her hard. “Oh Merlin,” He panted, and his eyes flickered to the other man; the desire was obvious in his gaze as he stared at him. “Tina…Percival…”

Though tired, Percival moved and leaned forwards to press his mouth against a hot freckled cheek; his kisses were lazy as his lips searched for Newt’s, and when he found it both men sighed against one another.

“You’re both going to cum for me, aren’t you?” The older man murmured, running a hand over Newt’s chest whilst the other reached downwards to cup Tina from underneath; it was more than easy to find her clit, and his fingers were firm as they started to rub circles there.

It was mere moments later that Tina was falling over the edge, whimpering and gasping out both of her lovers’ names as she shook and fluttered; Newt was not far behind, releasing into her seconds later with a keen against Percival’s mouth. The three of them collapsed backwards onto the bed in a sweaty exhausted heap, bodies pressed close together as hands gently roamed and stroked idly whilst they all recovered.

Having cum first, Percival was the first to recover, and he looked at the two of them blissfully. “That was…”

“Bloody brilliant,” Newt stated, and he grinned somewhat crookedly.

Tina gave a quiet laugh. “Yeah, it was. We are _definitely_ doing that again – and soon.”

“Give me time to recover first,” The older man muttered, though he looked rather amused. “I might need an hour to recuperate – I’m not as young as you two.”

“Oh, a sleep sounds perfect,” The Magizoologist agreed, draping an across both of his partners’ waists. “Only an hour or so, just so we’re fully prepared for the next round.”

Tina was already starting to fall asleep between them, her leg hooked over Percival’s hip and her head tucked underneath Newt’s as he spooned from behind. “Yes, wonderful… You two can switch places when we wake up.”

Percival pictured it – him fucking her from behind whilst the younger man filled her mouth – and his cock gave an interested twitch: something told him that he wouldn’t need an entire hour to be ready for another round at all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this was crap but it’s nearly 2:30am so…oops?
> 
> Wow, writing OT3s is hard, guys! :O It was interesting, to say the least… I’m sure I’ll get better at it in time (if I write more)!


	23. Goldgraves + Dirty Talk + Office Sex

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Requested by an anon.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Goldgraves + 5 (dirty talking) + 23 (office sex)
> 
> Let’s be real, office sex is SO Goldgraves.

“ _Fuck_ , Tina,” Percival moaned, bringing a hand down to slap a perfectly round ass cheek as he pounded into her. “Look at you, all spread out like this for me – all mine.”

Tina whimpered, her nails digging into the wood of his desk; her ass was bright red from where he had spanked her, the bottom of her blouse pushed up enough to expose her breasts to the cool air and her trousers down her ankles. “Yes, all yours…”

He growled, and suddenly his hand was on her back, pushing her down against the desk firmly. “ _Mine_ , Goldstein – you know what that means?” He didn’t even wait for an answer. “That means that _no one_ else gets to touch you – no one else gets to see you like this. Do you understand?” When she didn’t reply, he gave her bottom another smack. “ _Do you understand_?”

“Yes,” She whined, attempting to push her ass against him. “I understand… Please, Percy, please… I need to cum…”

Percival groaned softly at the request, only barely audible over the sound of skin smacking against skin; without stopping his thrusts, he reached around her hips and to the sweet spot he knew so well. Without warning, his fingers were rubbing harsh circles on her clit. “You’re going to say my name when you cum,” He gritted out harshly. “I want you to _scream_ it – scream my name, Tina…”

Tina cried out, a noise somewhere between a moan and a sob, as she hurtled towards her finish. “Percival, fuck, Percival! Fuck, shit…I can’t…I…” Her back arched suddenly, her legs nearly collapsing underneath her. “Fuck, _yes_! Percival!”

Her walls fluttered and clenched around him, velvety and hot – and this was his undoing. With a final hard thrust he buried himself within her and came hard, releasing into her with a satisfied shout of her name.

It took a few minutes for them both to come down from their highs, pressed together with Tina still bent over his desk; Percival was pressing gentle kisses to her shoulders and neck, nose nuzzling her sweaty hair. She smiled fondly to herself, reaching a hand back to cup his cheek.

“Not that I don’t enjoy being bent over your desk,” She said quietly. “But you know that I’m yours, Percy – I’m only ever yours.”

He chuckled then, his breath warm on her skin. “I know, I know. It’s just…sometimes I think how you’re so young, with your life ahead of you…and I’m not.”

She huffed affectionately, closing her eyes. “No, don’t think like that. You’re the only one I want, Percival, and nothing’s gonna change that.”

He was silent for a moment, clearly taking what she had said in; when he did speak, his voice was soft. “I…I love you.”

Tina beamed blissfully to herself, her heart feeling like it was about to burst from her chest. “I love you too.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, but just imagine insecure Percival Graves secretly wondering if Tina will leave him because she’s young with her whole life ahead of her, and he’s “old” and broken after what Grindelwald did to him. (gross sobbing)
> 
> I actually loved writing GoldGraves! I’ll have to do it again, I think ;)


	24. Newtina + Control + Multiple Orgasms

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Requested by an anon.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m going to be honest, I got a bit thrown off by control because I thought about it WAY too much; for some reason my brain went off on a tangent that lasted several days, debating “what exactly is control in a NSFW sense?” In the end, I decided “control” as in “I’m in control of this situation and I’m in control of when you cum etc.”. Hope that’s okay!
> 
> Anyway, before the note gets longer than the drabble, let’s go!

Over the years, Newt had learnt what were the best methods of pleasuring his wife; he had learnt which parts of her were most sensitive, what techniques and actions were sure to bring her to a toe-curling edge – and he knew, therefore, what he could do to _tease_ her and leave her begging for more.

“ _Mercy Lewis,_ Newt,” Tina groaned, attempting to buck herself against his hand. “I can’t take this… It’s not enough, I need to cum, I need…”

He merely grinned to himself in satisfaction, pumping his fingers inside of her at a torturously slow pace. “Oh, I think I’d rather like to keep doing this, actually; you do look rather divine, all spread out for me like this.”

A gasp caught in her throat. “ _Please_ , Newt, I need to cum now… We’ve been at this for an hour, I can’t take much more…”

“But you’ve had one already,” He stated, unable to keep the amusement from his voice. “Surely that’s enough?”

She exhaled in frustration. “Newt, _please_ , I need to cum again – I’m so close I could explode!”

“Well, when you ask so prettily,” He chuckled, and suddenly his fingers were sliding upwards through her heat and to the nub of her clit; he rubbed quick and rough circles, keeping his eyes trained to her face as she writhed beneath him. “You like that, love, don’t you? Like my fingers on you… You’re so close, aren’t you? So close to finishing…”

“ _Newt_ ,” She whined, clenching her eyes shut. “ _Newt_ …”

“Look at me,” Newt demanded softly, and his fingers stilled until she did so. “You’re going to look at me when you cum, Tina…yes, like that… Come on, love, let go for me.”

A particularly rough stroke from his fingers made her tumble over the edge, crying out his name and arching beneath him; the sight sent the blood rushing to his cock, and he bit his lip in anticipation. He would be sure to bring her to her climax multiple times, and he couldn’t wait to sink deep into her; it would perhaps be best to allow her to recover first, however.

Tina didn’t seem to share his concerns at all as she panted, beckoning him closer. “Come on, Newt, fuck me now.”

“Oh, but you’ve had two climaxes,” He said teasingly, moving to hover and cover her body with his own. “It’s far too early for another one, don’t you think?”

“You’re awful,” She huffed good-naturedly, wrapping her legs around him to hold him in place. “Come on, Newt – I can take it.”

A growl tore from his throat, and he wasted no time in positioning his cock at her entrance; she was so hot and slick as he slid in, so _tight_ , that he nearly came right there. A moan escaped him as he reached to pull her arms over her head, pinning them to the bed as he started to pump his hips in smooth, calculated movements.

“Newt…” Her voice was needy, desperate again. “You feel so good… _oh_ …”

Newt pressed his face into her shoulder, clenching his eyes shut. “Are you going to cum for me? Only when I say, of course… Would you like that, Tina? To be told when you can cum?”

Tina whimpered. “Yes, yes, I would… I don’t know if I can hold out again, Newt…”

She was still sensitive from her previous two orgasms, no doubt. The thought made his blood rush about his body again, straight to his cock. “Merlin, Tina – I don’t think I’ll last long either… _but_ ,” His voice suddenly dropped, low and sultry. “I won’t cum until you cum. I won’t let myself go until I’ve seen you lose yourself again.”

Suddenly she was bucking her hips, attempting to gain some friction as she panted. “ _Fuck_ , please let me…feels too good…I can’t…”

Admittedly, he was incredibly close himself – seeing her cum _twice_ because of him had been more than enough to arouse and tease him, and he really did need to climax soon. With that in mind, Newt gave a groan and started to pound into her desperately, whispering into her ear to encourage her to let go – that would be the thing he needed, her reaching her peak whilst he fucked her, feeling her come undone for him. Tina whined and cried out, close to tears as she hurtled towards her edge.

It was mere minutes later that she reached her high, clenching and tightening around his cock as she exclaimed his name into the air around them; he was not far behind, keening as he buried himself inside of her and came hard. When he collapsed on top of her, out of breath and sweating profusely, he felt her fingers drift over his body, breezing lightly over his skin; one hand found its way to his hair, her touch soft as she ran her fingers through his sweat-soaked curls.

“I hope that makes up for my absence this past month,” Newt murmured after a moment, absolutely exhausted.

Tina laughed quietly, unable to help it. “Of course, love – that’s more than made up for it, I promise.”

They both hated being separated, but it was unfortunately necessary when he was required to travel for his work, and they had both missed each other terribly over the past month he’d been gone. Having said that, the reunions _always_ made up for it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kinda lame ending but yay, I wrote something! :D Yay for writing!
> 
> Follow my tumblr @newt-loves-tina


	25. Newtina + Dirty Talk

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Requested by an anon on tumblr.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My dirty talk is admittedly lacking, I’m afraid, but I came up with a little something ;) I hope you enjoy!

Tina’s voice was high-pitched as she bucked underneath her husband, her head thrown back and hair splayed over the pillows; Newt growled at the sight of her, pounding into her even harder so that the headboard thudded against the wall of the shed.

“Oh, you like that, don’t you, love?” He crooned breathlessly into her ear, and she whined softly in response. “I can tell – you’re all tight and wet for me. Merlin, you feel _amazing_ around me.”

“ _Fuck_ ,” She whimpered beneath him, digging her nails into his back as she tried to meet his thrusts. “I _love_ it. I’m so close, Newt, so _close_ …”

He groaned in response before gripping her by the hips and sitting back; he lifted her up, still held inside of her, and pressed his face into her chest. “I want you to ride me, Tina – ride me hard.”

Tina moaned at his words, now grinding herself against him eagerly. “ _Yes_ , yes, you feel so good inside of me…I feel so full…”

“Merlin’s beard,” Newt panted, cupping her ass with his hands so that he could help her move. “I can’t wait to see you come undone for me, love… And then I’ll cum, like this, while I’m inside you – would you like that?”

“ _Yes_ ,” She hissed, sounding desperate now. “Oh, _fuck_ , Newt! I’m… nearly- _yes_! Newt!”

It all happened at once; her hips continued to move as her crest overtook her, her loud cries of pleasure ringing in the air as she rode him through it. She was so tight and hot around him, slick and clenching, and he gritted his teeth together at the feeling. “Look at you, love – you look so wonderful when you cum… _fuck_.”

With just a few more thrusts he fell over the edge with her, keening into her skin as he emptied himself inside of her; Tina exhaled in satisfaction, running her hands through his hair as he finished. “That’s it, Newt… I can feel you inside me,” She murmured. “I can feel you cumming…feels so _good_ …”

His breaths were shallow as he closed his eyes, running large freckled hands over the bare skin of her back. “Merlin’s beard, Tina…one day you’ll kill me,” He joked, and she gave a quiet laugh. “That was alright, I take it? I didn’t…offend you with what I was saying, did I? Or perhaps disgust you-”

“Oh, trust me, dear,” She chuckled fondly, shaking her head to herself as she stroked the hair back from his forehead. “I _loved_ it.”


	26. Jacob/Queenie + Oral Servitude

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Requested by an anon on tumblr.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, I went on a load of sites trying to figure out what “oral servitude” actually meant, and the general idea seems to be that a male partner (as is the case for this pairing) orally pleasures their female partner. I’ve done a LOT of men-giving-women pleasure in this drabbles series I’ve got going, so I thought I’d turn the tables a little and try something a little different…
> 
> It’s kinda short and probably not what oral servitude is at all but it’s oral and Queenie’s definitely servicing him in some way so… ;)

Jacob moaned as his head tipped back, his hands tightly gripping the edge of the kitchen counter behind him as Queenie’s mouth slipped over his cock once more; she had been teasing and playing with him like this for nearly fifteen minutes, always pulling back before he could fall over the edge. She looked pretty proud of herself – and rightly so, he would agree.

“ _Fuck_ , Queenie,” He panted, closing his eyes. She giggled then, the vibrations running straight through his erection, and he groaned at the feeling. “I ain’t gonna last much longer, honey… I gotta…soon…”

She hummed in agreement, hollowing her cheeks as she started to fondle his balls with one hand softly; her husband had been so exhausted lately, she’d noticed, wearing himself out with business at the bakery. Jacob always made a point of satisfying her and _her_ needs, so selfless that he never gave his own a second thought – well, that just wasn’t acceptable, Queenie had decided, and so she had decided to try and return the favour.

 _Damn, she’s so good at this_ , she heard him think in bliss, and it was obvious that he was hurtling towards his edge quickly; _I’m so close…_

She started to bob her head faster, determined to make him reach his climax; it was mere moments later that he was spilling into her mouth and crying out, his face red and sweating. She swallowed everything he gave, rather pleased with herself as she pulled away and released his cock from her mouth.

“ _Queenie_ …” Jacob was absolutely _breathless_ as he opened his eyes and looked down at her, stunned and still recovering from his climax. “You… You’re _amazing_ , you know that?”

Queenie laughed in amusement, hands gentle as they tucked him back into his trousers. “It was my pleasure, honey. You look so magnificent when you cum – I just couldn’t help myself.”

His cheeks flushed darker at the compliment, his eyes trained on her as she stood up. “I mean…I didn’t mean to…in your mouth… I should’ve said-”

“Oh, don’t worry, Jacob,” She interrupted, wrapping her arms around his neck; her lips brushed against his, her words warm on his mouth. “I love that too – you taste so _sweet_.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Baking innuendo, get it? ;) Jacob is a baker who bakes sweet stuff, and he tastes sweet… I’m going to stop.


	27. Jacob/Queenie + Massage

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Requested by heyitstaytay on tumblr!

Jacob really did work himself too hard, Queenie had decided; it was obvious to her that he was absolutely _exhausted_ as of late, especially in regards to business at the bakery. With the holiday season approaching, it had been even busier than usual and it was starting to take a toll on her husband; on some mornings she would wake up to find that he had gone into work early, most likely so that he could prepare as many pastries as possible in preparation, and he often didn’t come home until late. It was affecting his thoughts too, making them sluggish and blurred to her, and it didn’t seem right to her.

It was for this reason that she decided he deserved something nice, something to help him relax and enjoy for a night – and she knew just the thing.

He sighed as she continued to rub at the tense knots in his shoulders, though she could sense that he was restraining himself somewhat. “Queenie…” _She doesn’t need to-_

“I _want_ to,” Queenie stated firmly, determined as she moved lower down his back – the knots here were just as tight. “Oh, honey – you really are stretched too thin, aren’t you?” She leaned down to press a small, soft kiss to his skin before continuing. “Oh, Jacob… You shouldn’t wear yourself out like this.”

“I…It ain’t really a choice.”

“It is if you’re doing it by yourself,” She stated, shaking her head to herself. “Don’t worry – let me help in the bakery. You know I can help.”

Jacob was surprised by this, but he didn’t lift his head. “But you got work in that office, the…the wand one…”

“Wand Permits can survive a week without me,” She laughed quietly, gentle as she rubbed his back in circular motions with each hand. “All I do is make tea and fix toilets – anyone can do it.”

“I can’t do any of that stuff… And a week without you?” He grinned to himself. “I don’t think so – you gotta be the most beautiful girl in that office, hands down. I know if I worked there, I’d be pretty disappointed not to see you.”

Queenie felt like her heart was about to burst – he had a habit of saying or thinking things that made her feel like that. “You’re too sweet, Jacob… Don’t worry, I can pull a few strings so I can come and help you – take some pressure of these shoulders.” Her hands slid over this body part and back, and it was all he could do not to groan in pleasure. “You like that, honey? That feels good?”

“So good,” Jacob exhaled. “You got the hands of an angel…sometimes I think you _are_ an angel.”

As she continued to massage him, careful not to put too much pressure anywhere in case she hurt him, it was clear that it wasn’t just relaxation he was feeling; no, he was reacting in an entirely different – but not unwelcome – way to her ministrations.

_Man… Her hands are so soft…what I’d give for them to be on my cock- shit._

“No, don’t be embarrassed,” Queenie hummed as he tried to turn his head to apologize, smiling to herself in satisfaction. “That sounds like a swell idea, honey. Let me just finish this – and then we’ll get down to the _real_ stuff.”

His cock stirred beneath him in anticipation, and it was all he could do not to moan; whatever she had in mind for him that evening, he was completely willing and ready.

**Author's Note:**

> Like what I post? Why don't you check out [my Ko-fi page](https://www.ko-fi.com/meganwalsh)?


End file.
